Three For The Road
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Scott and Logan are sent to Illinois to pick up Kitty – interesting things happen on the journey back to Westchester. And by interesting, I mean smutty.
1. The Pick Up

Title: Three For The Road

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: I disavow all knowledge… Oh wait, that's Mission Impossible – never mind.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Second only to being sandwiched naked between an equally naked Logan and Scott.

Category: Menage-a-trois smut.

Summary: Scott and Logan are sent to Illinois to pick up Kitty – interesting things happen on the journey back to Westchester. And by interesting, I mean smutty.

WARNING: If the idea of two grown men with an eighteen year-old girl squicks you out, read no further.

Author's Notes: Logan hasn't met Marie yet in this storyline – so he's not cheating on her. I'd set out to write a three-way with Marie on the receiving end of Logan and Scott's *attentions* after conning Terri into dealing with that particular plot bunny first and promising her I'd write my own take on the scenario. However, another fic featuring that same trio had recently been posted and so I decided to make Kitty the lucky recipient of some loving from our two favorite *hotties*. My version of Kitty is the one played by Sumela Kay because Ellen Page looks like she's 12 years-old.

~ Three For The Road ~

Chapter One: The Pick Up

Charles had reached the end of his proverbial rope. The incessant macho posturing between Scott and Logan was enough to severely try the patience of Job. The pair fought over every minor nuance, often with the arguments turning physical. While Logan healed immediately, Scott was spending more time in the medlab getting patched up than he was doing anything else. The latest brawl had occurred when Scott had returned early from a pick-up mission to discover Jean lying on her desk in the medlab office, her skirt hiked up around her waist, her legs splayed open and Logan standing between them with his jeans down around his ankles. Scott was so furious at Jean that he'd refused to let her tend to him after the ensuing fight, so Charles had to ask Hank to work on his day off.

A few days later Charles summoned both men to his office, but instead of intending to reiterate his usual speech that obviously wasn't having any effect, he'd formulated another plan.

"I'm sending you on a mission together. Just the two of you," he informed them.

Scott who'd been sitting stiffly in a chair and Logan who'd been restlessly pacing both shouted, "No way" at the same time – except Logan had added 'fucking' to his reply.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Charles replied firmly.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm usually the one who makes out the assignments," Scott reminded him.

"Yes, I know that, Scott. However, consider this *executive privilege*," Charles answered.

"It can't be that dangerous if you're sending just two of us – especially as one of us is such a pansy ass," Logan said.

"You really shouldn't insult yourself like that, Logan," Scott retorted.

Logan was about to take a leap across the room and throttle him when Charles wheeled between the two men.

"This is exactly the kind of behavior that I'm fed up with. It's disruptive, not to mention unfair to the rest of the team who spend more time refereeing your scuffles than dealing with the actual enemy. You two simply must learn to get along."

"Well, I have one suggestion that might help," Scott began, "You could tell him to keep his dick out of my fiancée. That would be a good start."

"Maybe if you weren't so lame in the sack she wouldn't have to go trawling elsewhere," Logan snapped right back.

"Why, you son of a bitch," Scott yelled and lunged at Logan, landing a solid punch to Logan's solar plexus which sent him flying backward into the bookcase.

"STOP IT!" Charles yelled, "Stop it now or you're both off the team."

"If you expect me to stand here and take that … bullshit from him, you're mistaken," Scott said as his face turned as red as the lenses in his glasses.

"What I expect from both of you is to act more like civilized adults instead of cave dwelling Neanderthals," Charles replied.

"Don't worry about me and Jeannie, Scooter. She was such a shitty lay that I'm not planning on a repeat performance," Logan said.

"Okay, that's enough. That particular subject is closed," Charles interrupted, "What we need to discuss is this mission."

"Yes, of course," Scott said as he tried to remain calm.

"It's a simple pick up. We have a new student enrolling for her senior year who lives in a suburb of Chicago. I want you to go and get her."

"I think I can deal with Captain Tight-Ass for a few hours," Logan said.

"Unfortunately, it's not quite that simple. The girl's afraid of flying, which I can work on once she's here, but for now you'll have to drive back with her. It will take a couple of days."

"No way am I gonna be trapped in a car with **him** for two days – forget it," Scott replied – with a sweeping hand gesture for emphasis.

"Oh, I think you will," Charles said, "Storm will fly you to Chicago where you'll rent a car, drive to Deerfield, pick up the girl and start back. I suggest you both go pack an overnight bag, you leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"But, sir," Scott started to protest and was swiftly interrupted.

"There's nothing further to discuss. I'll have a dossier on the girl for you to read on the flight. Goodnight," Charles said, effectively ending the conversation.

"So, did ya give Jeannie a goodbye boink?" Logan asked the next morning as they strapped themselves into their seats aboard the Blackbird.

"That's none of your goddamn business," Scott replied tersely. He certainly wasn't about to share with Logan the fact that he'd been sleeping on the couch ever since the *incident*.

Logan just smirked and didn't say anymore, which was good because Scott was not in the mood to verbally spar with him this early in the day.

Ororo came on board and they were ready to leave. The flight to Chicago was quiet and uneventful. As they were about to disembark, Ororo tugged on Scott's sleeve to hold him back.

"I know in light of what happened that it's very difficult for the two of you to get along," she said, "but please try. If not for yourselves, for the team."

"We'll either be the best of friends in the next forty-eight hours or one of our bodies will be found in a ditch somewhere between here and Westchester," Scott replied in a tone that appeared to be only half kidding.

"Good luck," Ororo said as she gave him a light pat on the back before returning to the pilot's seat.

Logan and Scott hadn't even left the airport when the first fight broke out as they argued over who would drive, with Scott eventually capitulating so that the mission wouldn't turn into a week-long event. The forty-minute trip to the suburb of Deerfield took nearly two hours because Logan claimed he knew a short cut that wasn't on any stupid damn map. By the time they pulled up to the Pryde's two-story colonial house on Margate Terrace, Scott was ready to pop a blood vessel.

"I'm driving from now on and if you don't like it, you're welcome to thumb a ride back home," he informed Logan.

"Fine," Logan replied, "but any little old lady driving and I'm putting your ass out on the side of the freeway."

Luckily Kitty, a pretty and petite brunette, was packed and ready to go. Scott explained to her parents that an unfortunate delay had put them behind schedule and they had to leave immediately if they wished to make the halfway destination point before it was too late in the day. After fifteen minutes of goodbyes, they managed to hustle Kitty into the car and they were off. Scott's casual glances in the rearview mirror to look at their young passenger didn't go unnoticed by Logan. When they made a stop so that she could say goodbye to one of her friends and retrieve a CD she just couldn't live without, Logan couldn't resist the opportunity to bait Scott.

"You pack your condoms?" he asked.

"WHAT?"

"She's cute and I saw you looking," Logan replied casually.

"Logan, she's barely legal," Scott answered.

"And your point?"

"You're just gross."

"Yeah, and she's giving you a stiffie. At least be fucking honest."

The conversation was halted when Kitty opened the car door and slid back in.

"Thanks for stopping, Mr. Summers, you're such a sweetie," she said.

Scott's jaw twitched as he gripped the steering wheel tightly and Logan just grinned. This might turn out to be an interesting trip after all, Logan thought as they pulled away from the curb.


	2. Long Day's Journey Into Night

Chapter Two: Long Day's Journey Into Night

When they stopped for something to eat Kitty noticed, despite the sunglasses hiding his eyes, that Scott seemed to be watching her intently – especially as she dipped her french fries into the puddle of ketchup. She then proceeded to lick the excess sauce off of her fingers, noticing how his chiseled features quivered slightly at the seductive display. Unfortunately for him, it didn't escape Logan's attention either and he gave him a conspiratorial wink. Flustered, he tipped over his glass, which splashed some water onto Kitty. When he apologized for getting her wet, Logan almost spewed out his mouthful of beer. If Kitty caught the rude connotation of the exchange, she didn't acknowledge it as she dabbed a napkin on the wet spot on her leg.

During the conversation Kitty discovered that Logan didn't currently have a girlfriend and Scott was fighting with his. From the fierce looks the two men exchanged at the mentioned of Scott's estranged girlfriend, she was fairly certain Logan had something to do with the current poor condition of Scott's love life. She shared the information that she'd lost her virginity to her father's forty-five year-old business partner, which garnered a discreet, yet astute, exchange between the two men. Kitty didn't notice the corner of Logan's mouth turn up into a half smile as he quirked an eyebrow at Scott or that he flashed a quick, yet embarrassed, grin back.

As they walked back out to the car, Logan insisted on driving, citing Scott's little old lady motor skills as pure torture.

"Just because I observe the posted speed limit doesn't make me a senior citizen," Scott retorted.

"Listen, Granny, Kitty and I could jog faster than you're driving. Right, Kitty?"

"I'm a teenager, I'm predisposed to driving fast, so anything that's less than at least twenty miles over the speed limit is gonna seem slow to me," she replied with a shrug.

"Thanks a lot, you're no help," Scott said.

"Sorry, Mr. Summers," Kitty answered apologetically as Logan grinned and winked at her.

Kitty felt a hot blush flash through her.

There were a few more minutes of arguing, and then Scott eventually acquiesced and relinquished the keys to Logan.

As Kitty bounced ahead to the car, he told Scott, "You could sit in the back with her while I play chauffeur. The most fun in a car usually takes place in the back seat."

"You have a filthy mind," he replied in a shocked tone.

"Oh come on, nobody's that big of a Boy Scout. Christ, lighten up already."

"Do I have to keep reminding you that she's only eighteen?"

"Yeah, and not a virgin, who's apparently into older men. And do I hafta point out that you haven't stopped staring at her like she's some kinda dessert on a buffet table?"

"I have not!" Scott protested.

"Are you kidding? I thought maybe her bra contained a weird compound that was acting as some kinda magnetic pull on the ruby quartz."

"I'm not having inappropriate thoughts about Kitty," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"You know, Scooter, one day all that sexual tension you've got bottled up is gonna explode, making Hiroshima seem like a cherry bomb by comparison."

"I do **not** have bottled up sexual tension," Scott replied as he strained to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah, then why are you bright red and have little wisps of steam coming outta your ears?"

Kitty realized that the two men had stopped in the middle of the parking lot and appeared to be having yet another heated discussion. She watched in amusement as Scott turned beet red as he clenched his fists by his side in an apparent attempt to maintain control. Logan had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed highly entertained by the whole exchange. Obviously they didn't like each other and could barely tolerate being anywhere in the vicinity of one another, so she wondered whose bright idea it was to send them together to pick her up.

She just stood there watching them, which was not altogether an unpleasant thing as they were two of the best looking men she'd ever laid eyes on. The skintight jeans they were both poured into just added to the whole delightful visual. When extremely naughty thoughts of what they'd both look like naked crept into her brain, she shook her head as if that would work to shake loose such inappropriate thoughts. Apparently that failed, because the next picture that flashed through her mind was one of her running her small hands over well-muscled naked flesh. From the deep 'v' in Logan's black t-shirt she knew he had a hairy chest, but Scott's buttoned-up-to-the-neck light blue shirt unfortunately didn't reveal anything about what lurked beneath, but Kitty's fervent imagination told her it was probably pretty spectacular. Just then Logan turned sharply to look at her, which broke her out of her erotic daydream. The heated look he threw her made her blush for the second time and she quickly cast her eyes down to the ground. Shit! Was he a telepath? She realized that she didn't know what either of their *gifts* were, other than being drop-dead gorgeous Greek gods come to life. Kitty decided she would have to keep her thoughts in check from now on, as difficult as that would be.

They'd been on the road for approximately six and a half hours and it was already nightfall when they entered the city limits for Columbus, Ohio, so Logan suggested they call it a day and find a hotel.

"But we're not to the halfway point yet," Scott said.

"We've gotta be pretty close, don't we?" Logan asked.

"Well, we've gone 382 miles in six and a half hours – according to my calculations the halfway point is 412 miles and seven hours, so we still have a little ways to go. Maybe we should just keep going," Scott replied, checking his notes.

"You've gotta be kidding?"

"No. Technically we haven't reached the halfway mark and I thought we'd agreed to wait until we reached that point before stopping," Scott replied quite seriously.

Logan shot him an exasperated look. Kitty settled back into the seat and prepared to be entertained by yet another round of verbal jousting. When a vision of the two as half-naked sweaty gladiators duking it out at the Coliseum played out before her, she remembered that she still hadn't found out whether Logan was telepathic or not and tried to suppress the raunchy image. Meanwhile, the sparring continued.

"How about if I drive around in circles for another half an hour and put thirty miles on the odometer, will that do?" Logan asked in frustration.

"What would be the point in that?" Scott asked, perplexed at that plan.

"Exactly. What fucking difference does such a piss-ant amount make? So we drive on for another millimeter on the map, who gives a crap? Do you, Kitty?" Logan asked, addressing Kitty in the back seat.

"I'm ready to sleep on a nice soft mattress," she replied not even attempting to suppress a yawn.

"See, the kid's tired. We're stopping now, not in thirty miles and half an hour, Mr. Anal," he informed Scott.

"I am **not **anal," Scott replied in a huff.

Logan snorted, "Oh yes you are, Scooter. You need to have Jeannie give you an extra-strength enema or shove the garden hose up your ass to uncork yourself."

"Do you mind?" Scott snapped as he indicated Kitty with a backward nod of his head.

Kitty giggled and Scott quietly seethed because Logan had embarrassed him once again.

Logan turned onto Nationwide Boulevard in downtown Columbus and drove along until he pulled up in front of the elegant looking Crowne Plaza Hotel.

"This place looks decent," Logan said as he cut the engine, "Let's go."

"I can't wait to take a nice long hot shower," Kitty said as she got out and stretched.

They retrieved their overnight bags from the trunk then Logan handed the keys to the valet and they proceeded into the well-appointed lobby. The front desk clerk informed them that there were several major conventions in town and they only had one room left and that was only because of a last-minute cancellation.

"We'll just have to go somewhere else," Scott said.

"I'm afraid you'll find that most of the hotels in the immediate surrounding area are fully booked. You may have some luck in the outlying areas," the desk clerk told them.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play musical hotels," Logan said, "We'll just have to make this work."

Scott pulled Logan aside and said in a hushed tone, "Logan, if we're lucky they'll be two beds in the room, but there are still three of us – do the math."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and Kitty will share."

"You're not even remotely funny," Scott replied.

"Christ almighty, you can have one of the beds. Kitty can have the other one and I'll sleep on the goddamn floor. Problem solved. You can dig your underwear outta your ass now."

And with that Logan returned to the desk, pulled out the school's platinum American Express card and told the clerk they'd take the room. Five minutes later they were in the elevator riding up to the tenth floor, Scott still grinding his teeth, Logan smirking and Kitty amused by the whole scenario.

Scott slid the access card through the slot, pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Kitty enter.

"Ladies' first," he said as he made a sweeping gesture.

"Such a gentleman," Kitty murmured as she eased past him into the room.

"Such a gentleman," Logan mimicked and pinched Scott's cheek as he followed right behind her into the room.

Scott was tempted to kick Logan in the ass, but decided he didn't feel like having to explain to Charles why they'd had to charge a roomful of broken furniture to the school's credit card.

Luckily there were two beds in the room. Kitty immediately pounced onto the bed closest to the window yelling, "Dibs!"

Scott tossed his overnight bag onto the other bed, while Logan just dropped his onto the floor.

"I say we freshen up and then head out for some dinner," Scott suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving," Logan said.

"What's new about that? You're always hungry," Scott replied.

"Gotta keep up my strength to fight all those baddies," Logan said as he flexed a nicely muscled arm and directed a wink at Kitty, who smiled and blushed.

Scott just let out a loud 'tut', grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later he found his roommates in the midst of changing, having not bothered to wait for their turns in the bathroom. Logan was still in his jeans, but bare-chested as he rummaged through his bag, while Kitty was down to only her bra and panties – a matching set in a soft pink color. Scott felt his mouth go dry and his throat close over, as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision before him. Most of the blood in his body headed south and his jeans suddenly became very restrictive. He turned around swiftly and dashed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Logan chuckled to himself as he selected a new shirt and put it on.

"What's his problem?" Kitty asked, disappointed that her view of Logan's magnificent bare chest was being covered up again.

"Oh that," Logan said jokingly, "He always gets a little over-excited when I don't have a shirt on."

"I bet you have that effect on a lot of people," Kitty replied mischievously as she wiggled into a short skirt and then pulled on a tight top with a low scoop neck.

"I'm just kidding, you know? He doesn't really have any latent homosexual tendencies," Logan said, then with a worried expression added, "At least I hope not. I've showered in front of him."

"I'm not gay!" Shouted a voice from the bathroom.

"Good to know," Kitty shouted back.

Scott emerged a few minutes later looking only slightly more composed than when he'd charged into the bathroom, but attempted to regain control of the situation.

"Let's go eat," he ordered.

On the way out of the room he said to Logan, "Where'd you learn to whisper, anyway, a weapons testing facility?"

They decided not to venture away from the hotel, so they had a choice of three restaurants – the elegant Morton's of Chicago, the slightly more casual Max and Erma's or the very casual Boulevard Café. As Logan insisted on some _real _food, i.e.: something that once 'mooed', Morton's won. Dinner was uneventful except when Scott nearly popped a blood vessel because Logan allowed Kitty to have a glass of wine.

Back in the room and settled in for the evening Kitty suggested they pay for an in-room movie. Logan asked if there was anything X-rated offered and Scott told him that even if there were, which was highly unlikely in such a classy establishment, he wouldn't allow it anyway. Kitty and Logan each tossed a pillow at him. After they'd perused the limited selection and not seeing anything that appealed to them, the men acquiesced to Kitty's choice of Bridget Jones' Diary. Logan changed into a pair of sleep sweats and Scott put on a pair of silk pajamas while Kitty was in the bathroom showering. Logan suddenly had the urge to pee and nonchalantly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before Scott had the chance to protest.

Kitty was startled to see a shadow through the frosted glass door of the shower stall. She opened the door just a sliver and peered out to see Logan standing there just as casual as can be, using the toilet.

"Had to pee," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all Kitty managed to eek out as her eyes traveled down just enough to … oh my! She retreated back into the safety of the shower stall and slammed the door shut.

"You need any help washing your back … or any other parts?" he teased.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she squeaked back.

Logan exited the bathroom to find Scott standing there, jaw clenched tightly, his arms folded across his chest and trying his hardest to look intimidating.

"What the fuck are doing?" he challenged.

"Scott, I'm telling you, an extra-strength enema would do you a world of good," he replied, not the least bit threatened by the younger man.

"I'm warning you, Logan, whatever you think you've got planned concerning her, you can forget it."

"Aren't you worried about nose bleeds at that altitude?" Logan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, confused by the strange question.

"I'm talking about that high moral horse you insist on riding around on."

"Well, excuse me if unlike you, I don't attempt to screw everything that can't outrun me."

"Not everything. But fucking hell, you never take anyone up on their offer. Betsy has been chasing you for the past three months, although I question her taste in men, but you act like she's got a disease. Well, one that can't be cured with a visit to the free clinic and a shot of penicillin, anyway."

"I take my commitment to Jean very seriously and once we can get past her one-time lapse of judgment with you, everything will be fine."

"One time?" Logan chortled.

Scott's face fell.

"You mean that day I caught you in the medlab wasn't the first time you two …" he paused, not wanting to be vulgar and say 'fucked' out loud, so he settled for, " were together?"

"That was the first time with me, but there've been others before that. I thought you knew. Jeannie wasn't exactly discreet."

"Yes, I know she flirts, but …" Scott began.

"Scott, she's fucked every guy past puberty at the school – Remy, John, Bobby, Piotr … Hell, she's probably climbed into old Chuck's lap, too."

Scott sunk down onto the edge of the bed, the news of Jean's rampant infidelities apparently a huge surprise. Logan ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of what to say next.

"I honestly thought you knew and just kept forgiving her. I figured you were having a problem kissing and making up _this_ time, 'cause, you know, it was me."

"I did have my suspicions, but I just pushed them into my subconscious. I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that she'd actually be unfaithful."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Move into my own room. I _was _having a hard enough time moving past what she did with you. I can't be with her knowing she's been with everyone. I have more pride than that."

"I'm sorry, Scott," Logan said genuinely.

"It's okay, I would've found out sooner or later – caught her with someone else."

Just then Kitty emerged from the bathroom, now wearing a pair of pale pink fleecy pajamas.

"Ready for the movie?" she asked innocently unaware of the metaphorical bomb that had only just ignited in the room.

"What's it about?" Scott asked, glad for the change of subject.

"It's about this woman and the two men in her life," she replied as she settled herself on the bed on her stomach.

"Perfect," Logan said as Scott let out a low groan.

Piling a stack of pillows against the headboard, Logan parked himself on the bed next to Kitty. He was sound asleep fifteen minutes into the movie. When it was over, Scott told her to wake him up so that he could move onto the floor.

"He's sound asleep, the poor baby. It would be cruel to disturb him," she said.

"Well, he can't stay there and I doubt you wanna sleep on the hard floor."

"Why can't he stay there?" she asked.

"Because it's not appropriate," he replied in frustration.

"He's asleep! I won't let you wake him up and that's the end of the discussion," she said firmly.

As the maid service had already turned down the beds, it was just a matter of pulling the comforter over him. Kitty then slipped under the covers on the other side and turned so that her back was to him.

"Goodnight, Scott," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Kitty," Scott whispered back as he shut the light off throwing the room into darkness.


	3. Peace Reigns And We All Get Wet

Chapter 3: Peace Reigns And We All Get Wet

Thanks to sessions with the Professor, Logan had become adept at waking himself when he was on the fringes of a nightmare, which allowed it to be interrupted before the visions became too intense. He stirred and slowly became cognizant of his surroundings.

As with any two bodies occupying the same small space, eventually Logan and Kitty had gravitated toward each other. That's why he found her tucked into his side, her head resting lightly on his bare chest and one leg casually swung over his. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, the only light being provided by the slice of moonlight peeking through the draperies that weren't closed all the way. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, her breathing even and shallow, even in the diminished light he could still see her delicate features set in a smooth ivory complexion, a smattering of freckles across her nose, long dark eyelashes that dusted the tops of her cheeks, cupid bow lips that looked so soft and very kissable. Kathryn Pryde was surely going to break many hearts at Xavier's he thought as he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek gently. She shifted, let out a soft sigh and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered.

"It's okay," she sighed sleepily and snuggled into him tighter.

Logan moved to wrap his arms around her and the gesture seemed to make her aware of exactly where she was and whom she was with because she sat up sharply.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he also moved into an upright position.

She just stared at him; her eyes wide open by this time. Not exactly sure what was wrong, Logan gathered her to him and rocked her gently.

"It's okay," he said as he stroked her hair.

Putting her small hands against his chest, she pushed away from him.

"I'm fine. It's just that…" she hesitated, unable to find the words.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he inquired, his voice showing genuine concern.

"I don't think anyone waking up in your arms would consider that a bad dream," she answered with a soft laugh.

Logan smiled and moved to brush a strand of hair off of her face. When she leaned into his touch, he found his hand caressing her cheek. That's when he smelled it; she was aroused. When she stuck her tongue out to moisten her dry lips he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. She let out a surprised squeak and then did something he wasn't expecting – she returned the gesture with a little more pressure than he'd applied. His hand moved to the back of her head and he held her mouth against his as his tongue came out to lick at the seam of her lips. She parted them slightly, but it was just enough for him to sink his tongue into her mouth. He lowered them to the bed, their mouths still fused together as their tongues tangled. She threaded her fingers through his thick hair as one of his hands began a gentle exploration of her body, making him hard.

They were in full make-out mode and didn't hear Scott stir in the next bed. He'd woken up to use the bathroom, but it wasn't until he was coming back out and about to turn off the bathroom light that he noticed his roommates were not only awake, but engaged in activity. The light from the bathroom illuminated the room just enough for him to see exactly what they were doing.

Momentarily stunned at the scandalous display before him, it took him a couple of moments before he was even able to move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he finally managed to shout as he stood at the foot of their bed.

Logan and Kitty broke apart and both of them bolted upright at the sound of Scott's furious voice.

"I knew it," he continued loudly, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your lecherous hands off of her, you bastard."

"Mind your own business, Boy Scout, and go back to sleep," Logan said as he threaded his hands around Kitty's body, pulled her against him and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm certainly not gonna simply go back to sleep and let you molest her," Scott replied hotly.

"I'm not being molested," Kitty said indignantly.

"Logan, you've got approximately ten seconds to get your ass out of that bed or find yourself in a ten-story free fall when I blast you out of the window," Scott warned.

At that threat, Kitty scooted off the bed and stood before him. He noticed she was still fully dressed so thankfully he'd stopped Logan before anything more serious had happened beyond him copping a feel. It was then that he noticed the mischievous look on her face just before she pulled his head down and kissed him right on the mouth.

Scott was temporarily stunned by the action and then even more so by his own reaction. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking the warmth of her mouth. They finally broke apart, both of them gulping for air. Kitty undid the buttons of her pajama top and let the material fall open just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her small but firm breasts. She undid his pajama top, slid it off his shoulders and down his arms, then tossed it on the floor. When she took his hand and backed up toward the bed taking him with her, he didn't protest. They climbed onto the bed and she scooted backward until she was next to Logan, who'd just removed his sweats and thrown them on the floor beside the bed and was now displaying an impressive erection. She fell back into Logan's outstretched waiting arms, taking Scott down with her. Logan's arms came up to wrap around her as Scott laid claim to her mouth. Scott continued kissing her on the mouth as Logan maneuvered to place his mouth on the side of her throat. Logan shifted again and slid out from under her until he was lying by her side. Scott had released her mouth and was trailing a path of feathery kisses down onto her throat while Logan spread the pajama top apart and placed his mouth on one of her breasts. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the side, gradually working his way toward the nipple, which he licked before vacuuming it into his mouth and sucking gently. By this time Scott had reached the other breast and began sucking on that nipple. Kitty squirmed as both men continued worshipping her breasts with their hot mouths. Scott's hand gently caressed her stomach, while Logan's moved down, slipped under the pajama bottom and between her legs, which she spread cooperatively. He brushed his fingers through the soft curls at the junction of her thighs before moving them slightly lower to stroke her clit, bringing her to a quick orgasm. Logan then moved down the bed, pulled the pajama bottoms off, spread her legs a little more and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Scott sat up, peeled off his pajama bottoms, exposing his own equally impressive cock, and then looked down at Logan running his tongue over Kitty, his hands holding her thighs apart. The tip of his nose was rubbing against her clit as he sunk his tongue into her. Scott watched in fascination as Logan quickly brought her to her second climax. Logan then sat up, pushed Scott down onto the mattress, stripped Kitty's pajama top off and arranged her on top of Scott so that the back of her now completely naked body was pressed along the length of Scott's, his cock hot and hard against her soft skin. Logan reached over to his wallet on the nightstand and pulled out a condom, ripped open the packet and rolled it on. He then positioned himself between Kitty's legs, lifted her bottom a little and knowing she was wet and ready, penetrated her smoothly. He took her hands and raised them above her head as he pushed in further and began thrusting slowly. Scott slid his hands between Logan and Kitty and massaged her breasts. She was effectively sandwiched between the two men, but Logan made sure he didn't lean all of his weight down onto them.

Kitty started to move her hips in a circular motion and the movement had a caressing effect on Scott's cock that was pressed against her bottom. She turned her head toward him and he latched onto her sweet little mouth as Logan nuzzled his face into her neck, licking at it on the pulse point. She wrapped her legs around Logan's hips as he thrust into her even further and harder, that action making her bottom rub against Scott's cock even firmer. They rocked together like that until all three climaxed almost simultaneously, with Scott's semen spurting onto the small of Kitty's back. Logan pulled out, rolled over onto his back, peeled the condom off, and tossed it onto the floor. Kitty just stayed where she was, stretched out along Scott's body, still shaking from her third orgasm. Scott enfolded her in his embrace and tangled his legs with hers. He was still breathing hard himself and trying to fathom what had just happened. He didn't have time to analyze the situation for long because Logan was sitting up and holding out a small foil packet to him.

Wordlessly, he took the condom, eased out from under Kitty and shifted so that he was now kneeling beside her. Her body was still flushed pink and she had a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of her succulent mouth. Scott felt himself harden again at the wanton sight and he quickly tore open the foil packet with his teeth. He rolled the condom on and then pulling her up, positioned her above his lap, guided himself to her entrance and then lowered her down onto his erection, wrapping her legs around his hips. She wiggled her bottom and pressed down until he was buried in her to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around her slim body as she gripped his shoulders and began rocking on him. Logan rolled onto his side, propped his head up with one hand and watched with great interest. Scott couldn't believe that he was making love to someone while another person watched. He'd never felt so decadent in his entire life.

Just then Logan moved again, this time coming up behind Kitty. He pressed himself into her back and slipped his hands between her and Scott, moving them up to cup her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and pinched them gently as he leaned down and pressed moist kisses to her neck as Scott laid siege to her mouth. Kitty reached behind her, took Logan's hard cock into her small hand and began an up and down pumping action. Logan, meanwhile, moved one of his hands down until he slipped his fingers between her legs and rubbed the little bundle of nerves, Scott's cock mere millimeters away as he continued to thrust up into her. Kitty arched her back and leaned her shoulders against Logan's chest as Scott's hands encircled her waist to steady her as she rode him.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come," Scott moaned.

Logan's fingers rubbed Kitty's clit harder; her whimpering indicated she was close, too. He heard her heart rate accelerate even more and with a well-practiced flick of his fingers took over the edge just as Scott exploded in his own climax. She went limp in Logan's arms and he pulled her off of Scott as Scott fell backward onto the bed and lay there breathing hard. Logan cradled her boneless form against his chest and brushed her sweat-dampened hair off of her face.

"Goddamn. That. Was. Amazing," Scott managed to choke out.

Kitty just sighed softly.

Logan's still hard cock against her back reminded her about something. She sat up and turned to face him.

"You didn't come, did you?" she asked.

"No," Logan replied honestly.

Wrapping her small hand around his thick shaft, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. She then licked at it, swirling her tongue in circles for a while before taking him into her mouth completely. Logan quickly learned that she had a very talented mouth and it wasn't long before he shot his hot seed down her throat.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she sat up when he'd finished.

"Much," Logan replied with a satisfied smile.

"I suppose you want me to do the same thing for you?" she asked Scott coquettishly.

"Well, that would be fair," he replied coyly.

Kitty went to move over him when Logan stopped her.

"I have an idea," he began, "Scott, turn around, sit up and lean back against the headboard."

Scott moved into the position. Logan then placed Kitty on all fours between Scott's legs and then lay on his back and scooted under her. As she bent her face down into Scott's lap, Logan lowered her onto his face. He licked at her sweet little pussy while she sucked on Scott's cock. Scott erupted first and then Kitty continued to rock on Logan's face until she too detonated in yet another intense orgasm. All three collapsed in a damp, sweat-soaked heap, exhausted, but extremely satiated. Logan crawled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. When he re-emerged he saw that Scott and Kitty had already fallen asleep curled around each other, so he climbed under the covers of the other bed, sank back against the pillows and promptly fell fast asleep himself.

When Logan woke up the next morning he glanced over at the other bed to find that Scott and Kitty were making love, so he quietly eased out of his bed and went to take a shower. He was pleasantly surprised when, just as he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, the glass door opened and Kitty joined him. Soon he had her back pressed up against the tile wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and was thrusting up into her. She was making little whimpering moans while he made low growling noises with each powerful thrust. He was close to coming when he remembered that he hadn't stopped to put on a condom. He knew he was healthy, but he didn't want to leave behind a 'souvenir' of this little trip, so he moved to pull out.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," she told him, as if sensing why he was about to withdraw.

"Smart girl," Logan replied as he pushed back in and climaxed with a reverberating growl.

Hearing such a sexy sound emanate from him was enough to send her over the edge herself and wrapped in his muscular arms, she shattered in her own white-hot orgasm.

After they'd gotten out of the shower and dried each other off, but before she had a chance to put on any clothes, he slung her over his shoulder, carried her back over to the bed where Scott was laying and the three of them proceeded to work up an appetite for breakfast. They were more than two hours late getting on the road, but for once Scott didn't complain that they were messing up his precious schedule.

After getting back to the mansion, Kitty made a habit of sneaking out of her room after lights out and spending the night in Logan's room enfolded in the embrace of her two lovers. Charles found out what was happening because of the strong projections all three were emanating, but was torn about what to do. On the one hand it was totally inappropriate for two teachers to be sexually involved with a student, but on the other hand Scott and Logan had never gotten along better and peace finally reigned. As Kitty appeared to be the only one receiving their attentions and nobody else, including Jean, knew about it, he decided not to interfere.

A couple of months later Charles needed someone to go pick up the new teacher he'd hired. The Blackbird was out of commission for a few days while it was being refitted with some upgrades, which meant making the trip by car. He wasn't at all surprised when Logan and Scott volunteered to do the assignment together. As the men went to pack their overnight bags he placed a call to Meridian, Mississippi.

"Hello, Marie, it's Charles Xavier," he said, "I just wanted to inform you that my people are on their way."

THE END


End file.
